


It's Called QPR

by mt_lyfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Derek Hale, Aromantic Stiles Stilinski, Asexuality Spectrum, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Roommates, Scott sounds like a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: It's not cool when Scott keeps telling Stiles he needs to ask Derek out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	It's Called QPR

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something in the aromantic spectrum. I did do some reading on it so I hope I got something right. Thanks to [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey) for helping me with this!

Ever since Stiles moved in with Derek, Scott has been on his ass about getting a date. In this current economy moving in with someone made perfect sense. It was a bonus that it was with someone who understood him. Derek who gave no indication he wanted anything more than just their roommate arrangement and friendship. It’s not a romantic relationship of any sorts but they’re happy.

But apparently, them being happy did not equate to other people being happy. Other people specifically being Scott.

Just because the guy hasn’t been single since he hit puberty doesn't mean everyone wants the same relationship goals as him. Stiles couldn’t understand how Scott and his girlfriend always seemed to be joined at the hip. That level of co-dependency was not normal even by alloromantic standards. Also, he kept insisting that Stiles find someone to settle down with.

“It’s like this deep emotional connection. We want to share everything, do everything together,” Scott explained on the phone.

“Yea no, that’s too co-dependent for my liking.”

“But you and Derek,” he tried again.

“We’re not like that Scotty. I keep telling you.”

“When was the last time you dated? At least _try!”_ Scott pleaded.

Therein lies his current problem. Stiles was sick of hearing this argument. According to Scott, singledom was a place of loneliness and horror to be forever avoided. So in lieu of listening to what he knew now to be Scott’s infinite list of bad ideas, he tried dating, but he’d never felt anything more than friendship for his partner. It stressed him out when he couldn’t give them more.

Derek felt the same. That was the foundation they’d built their good strong friendship.

“Look Scott I gotta go. I just got home and I have to start dinner. I’ll call you after okay buddy?” He didn’t wait for the reply and hung up.

Stiles burst into the shared apartment in a whirlwind of plaid and annoyance, kicking off his shoes, not bothering to hang up his coat, choosing to dump it along with his bag by the door.

“I’m stressed and horny!” He called out, stomping into the living room to find Derek sprawled sideways on the couch watching the game.

Derek’s eyes don’t leave the TV screen when Stiles marches up to him, feathers ruffled.

“Work sucked, the commute sucked, and Scott’s giving the ol’ ‘you need someone in your life’ spiel again,” Stiles ranted.

Derek grunts and says, “I can blow you but I’m not getting off this couch.” The commercial break comes on. “You have five minutes,” he adds.

Derek’s not joking about those five minutes, he’s serious about watching his game so Stiles doesn’t waste any time with foreplay dropping his pants and gives himself a few tugs before feeding his dick into Derek’s open mouth.

Stiles does all the work fucking into the warm mouth knowing that Derek likes to be face-fucked rough. Not that it’s any hardship, Stiles is fine with doing all the heavy lifting since Derek's providing the equipment and his mouth feels like heaven. He’s enjoying the sensation thrusting deeper into the wet cavern, practically mashing his pubic bone into Derek’s face but Derek just moans because he can deep throat like a champ. It’s knowing from experience that Derek likes to gag on it that Stiles is happy to comply and give him what he wants.

He spills into Derek’s mouth just as the commercial break ends and pulls out panting. Derek shifts so he can see past Stiles just as the game comes back on. Neither of them wants to cuddle. It’s perfect that way.

Stiles asks, “spaghetti for dinner okay with you?”

“Anything’s fine.”

His phone rings again.

Looks like Scott’s not done with his preaching. “Scotty give me at least ten minutes I haven’t even started boiling the spaghetti yet.”

“See that’s the thing! Derek waits for you to come home, you practically trip over your feet to cook for him, you two are so domestic I don’t get why you don’t ask each other out already!”

“I’m saying it’s not like that! We divvy up the chores like normal people do. Derek doesn’t like to cook so I cook while he gets the groceries, Derek doesn’t like to clean and neither do I but we work that shit out like adults so whoever’s turn it is to clean gets a blowjo- wait.” There is a problem. He had to clear this up before it festered, and their relationship went down the drain.

He went into the living room to Derek with his one hand at his hip and holding the phone still connected to Scott in the other. “Hey Der, we talked about if anything ever changed between us, we’d say something about it right?”

 _“That’s right you tell him!”_ Scott could be heard through the receiver.

Derek grunts in a ‘go on’ sort of way.

“We talked about splitting up the chores equally so I do all the cooking which is fine because you do the shopping which I’m all for since I still have scars from that mob of grannies fighting for that last pack of eggs on sale. But then lately when it’s your turn to clean you’ve been skimping on the dusting because it makes your sensitive werewolf nose sneeze, as well as the vacuuming because it hurts your sensitive werewolf ears which I totally understand, but if you hated it so much why didn’t you say something about it instead of distracting me by giving great head? You know since we’re roomies we can make it work?”

_“Wait Stiles what are you talking about?! That’s not how you ask someone out!”_

“Because I didn’t know how to ask,” Derek grumbles embarrassed at being caught dodging chores.

“You gotta learn to use your words Sourwolf. So how about I’ll do all the dusting and vacuuming if you take over my laundry _and_ the folding,” Stiles bargains.

“Okay.” Pause. “Can you blow me after dinner?”

“For sure! See, great use of your words,” Stiles agrees enthusiastically before turning back to the phone call. “See Scotty! We talked it out like functioning adults!”

The sound of Scott tripping and falling can be heard.

Derek snorts. “It’s called a queer platonic relationship. We take the best of all worlds and make it what we want. Screw your version of romance and intimacy. This works for us.” He takes the phone from Stiles and ends the call.


End file.
